Lady and the Tramp: The greatest adventure Annette
by jennathehusky123456789
Summary: We know the adventure Scamp. Now is the time to Annette and her adventure ... This is my first story on FanFiction ...
1. Chapter 1

Another quiet summer day in town. Flowers bloom, as always, a light breeze flying lazily through the streets. In a large house at the end of the street, however, there was always movement - a small child and a cluster of puppies cared about it. And so today the four boys were playing in the garden - a small gray mongrel, three cocker spanielki and another white female. But one of the spanielek does not look pleased by the presence of the latter. apparently upset flees home  
\- Mom! - Heard a cry. Lady knows that these words refer to it, is also leaving the top of the stairs where he dozed yet.  
\- What is the time it Annette? - Asked calmly and with faint amusement which further angered pouting a little.  
\- How about you? - Said with displeasure - by Lilly, of course!  
\- And this time she did? - Asked, looking knowingly at Trampa who have just looked out of the room. Corciano Apparently she was going to call another a scene - so hastily retreated back - sooner girl speaks with a girl.  
\- Miss Lillianna - Anetka often it was the name, but not out of politeness to show their contempt - Miss Lillanna interjects again to our fun!  
\- Oh Anne - sighed the mother - do not you exaggerating a little? after all, it's your sister, so has the right to have fun with you  
\- Can, and is the sister of my sisters but not mine - she said haughtily did not realize how funny these words ring in her her mouth. Lady healthy prefer to laugh, but she had enough sense he did not do it. It is difficult - pośmieje later when streści Trampowi accusations small.  
Because above all, loved Annette use sophisticated words and form themselves so funny-sounding phrases that not once parents could not help but laugh when their small, 7 months old daughter said:,, She called to my bowl was in the same place every day ",, a new necklace or our lady is extremely elaborate. Really unnatural to me like "what her brother,, unnatural usually answer that you're alone!" Which ended in August quarrel. However, for the moment, there may be another argument - had to intervene. Lady has had something to respond when Jim called the whole company to dinner.

* * *

I'm sorry that such brief, the next chapter will be longer. The first time I ever wrote on FanFiction. So every note I took as a compliment and as a motivation for further work.


	2. Chapter 2 A new friend

Anne slipped quietly out of the house. After dinner we went out of their state visit to the neighbors and the dogs left in the care of her niece host with them. So Anne quietly loosened ran to the fence boards, squeezed through the narrow passage and ran out into the street. Of course she was not going to run away - only to go. She went straight to the urban market. There was also quite peaceful. Pigeons and wydziobywały grain walked the sidewalk, an old man sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. And after that - nothing happened.  
Disturb the tranquility of this square, running into some strange carriage. Annette looked at him in amazement - never seen like that. like a caravan but slightly smaller. For this vehicle was stuck a poster. The poster was a group of young people and - here Anne gasped - a little dog! Unless Maltese. Nice, with a blue bow. Anne thought of him with envy - probably was a big star. And she sat in this town, and no one knew of her talent! Then I opened the car door and jumped out of the boy. Annette up now saw that it was female, not much older than she. However, it does not hit me the most - the most it surprised and delighted its movement. She went for a certain charm, very marked by a like a dog. It looked as if the whole time was on the scene - you can see from childhood were taught her to do. Small pretty she looked and saw Annette standing in the shadow of the car and glancing curiously. With the same gracefully walked up to her and asked:  
'' What are you doing here? And what is your name?''  
'' Annette and I went for a walk. I live on the street ... And you? '' - Asked, looking at her with admiration.  
Newly arrived long ears swung back and smiled with any superiority.  
'' I do not live in one place. Travels with my group around the country, we were even abroad! '' Said a bit presumptuous, but Anne did not felt pride in her tone, at least not to offend her. In the end - is a star and is proud of them would.  
'' Heard of us before? '' Asked at one point, a new friend .  
'' No, I've never '' answered truthfully when asked what small star responded amazement and almost contemptuously .  
'' You were never after that the city is not it? '' Asked, looking down at her .  
'' Yes, I was not, but why go somewhere when there is the most beautiful and best? '' Naively asked what her interlocutor laughed .  
'' If you will, for me, a life without travel and performances that did not make sense . '' she said seriously and then headed for the car.  
'' Tomorrows come here as you can and ask for Lola La'Bure . '' cast a parting and jumped into the car.  
Annette was very impressed with the new friends,, A so called Lola "- she thought. ,, I have to remember! "  
However, he believes the town hall clock on inside rather late hour so headed for home.


End file.
